


In Other Words, Hold My Hand

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Alec comes home after a long day. Magnus asks him to dance.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	In Other Words, Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmudleyKAM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudleyKAM/gifts).



> I hadn't heard Bobby Womack's version of 'Fly Me to the Moon' ([link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5xdGiFbiR8)) until today, and the instant it started playing, all I could picture was Magnus and Alec dancing to it, so here you go. Now you can picture it too!
> 
> Things are hard, and writing is even harder, but Magnus and Alec always make me smile. Much love to everyone. Stay well and stay safe! (And, though it shouldn't need to be said, Black lives matter, and trans people are real and valid!)
> 
> This one is dedicated to Kaye, who shows me daily how to fight hard and love harder. You're a light, beautiful friend, and I'm grateful for you.

Alec can hear the first strains of music starting to play in the other room as he changes out of his work clothes into a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants.

 _Fly me to the moon  
_ _And let me play among the stars…_

Alec smiles to himself and hurries a little, heading into the living room to greet his boyfriend. Magnus knows he’s home, of course. Nothing and no one passes through Magnus’ wards without Magnus permitting it.

Alec pauses in the doorway, struck by how the sight in front of him is both exactly what he’d expected and yet so much better. Magnus must have gotten home a little earlier than Alec. He’s changed as well, his face and feet bare, the fabric of his silk pajama pants and short, open robe swishing around his body as he moves. Magnus has his eyes closed and he’s moving, swaying to the music. Not quite dancing. Not yet. It’s like his preamble to dancing, his way of feeling out the music, letting it permeate him and take up residence in his bones. It’s a sight Alec never tires of seeing, something that has nothing to do with Magnus’ considerable warlock power and yet holds a magic all its own.

Magnus opens his eyes, gold and catlike, and Alec’s breath catches just like it does every time Magnus lets himself be seen like this. The smile that spreads over Magnus’ beautiful face is joyous and undimmed by care, and Alec’s heart clenches at the sight of it.

“Dance with me, Alexander,” Magnus says. It’s no more than a murmur, a hum, a breath as he extends his hand to Alec, but Alec hears it loud and clear.

“Always,” Alec answers, closing the distance between them to take Magnus’ hand, smiling as Magnus pulls him close. They move together, letting the amber glow of the sunset wash over them, their respective days and the troubles of the world falling away as they savor the soul of the music and the privilege of being together.

 _I’m simply tryna tell ya  
_ _That I care for you, darling…_


End file.
